Who's to Blame?
by The Innocent Dahlia
Summary: Set in the 1940s Isabella Swan and Jacob Black are partners in a murder case. Bella starts dating Edward and he soon becomes a suspect. Is he doing the killing and if so will Bella be able to put personal feeligns aside. Or is it something more sinister
1. Hidden in the Dark

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. **

The night was quiet and chilly. A big silver moon shone in the inky black sky, surrounded by twinkling dots called stars. Isabella Swan walked out of her Private Eye office and to a nearby coffee shop. She was going to meet her partner Jacob Black over a murder case. Over the past several weeks random murders had been happening. There wasn't a pattern or a specific age group that this was happening to. It just seemed that the killer would kill whenever he felt like it. Police had ruled out the killer being female for reasons unknown. His personality seemed to be very gentlemanly and attractive because the victims hadn't put up much of a fight. They weren't under the influence of drugs, though some of them were obviously intoxicated.

Many of the victims' throats had been broken and drained of blood. Though there was not a lot of blood on the crime scene long deep gashes were found on the broken necks. It was a gruesome sight and Isabella had seen some sick things before, but this took the cake.

Inside, not many people were there. A man in a black jacket sat at the counter sipping some coffee and jotting things down on some paper. A couple sat at the far edge talking as if to a baby. She noticed her partner at a booth staring out the window into the dark streets. He looked up when she entered and smiled. His white teeth stood out against his dark skin and he took off his hat. Isabella sat down and thought she saw the man at the counter turn his head just a little bit. I t was probably just the light.

"So," Her partner Jacob Black began. "You talked to the deceased's family. Well, his wife anyway."

"Yes. She was upset and I made it all very short. I could tell she needed to get home quickly. No doubt because of her kids."

"Hmmm. Poor woman; all alone with no one but those two angels. I don't know how she's going to do it."

"I believe she had some family in Chicago."

"Oh. Anyway, do you have any idea what's going on with this killer?"

"No. I talked to some guys at some local bars who said they might have seen him. They never even got a look at his face, but they said his skin was pretty white. But, they were probably all drunk so I don't know how reliable the source is." Jacob just nodded his head and stared out the window again. "Hey Black. You got somewhere to be or somethin'? We can do this another time. Isabella was very agitated and the "quick" conversation she had had with John Wilkes's wife had been tiring.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm just tired. I'm getting to old for this."

"Yeah, of course you are Jake. Look, go home to your lady friend," She smiled, "And get some sleep or whatever. We've got tomorrow."

"Who says we have tomorrow?"

"I do. Now go." Jacob smiled at her and reached for his wallet. "I got it."

"Bella, no. I have my pride." Bella just sat back and let Jacob pay his bill to the waitress. "See you tomorrow partner."

"If you can focus long enough you will." Jacob laughed as he walked out of the shop and the shadows seemed to swallow him whole. She sighed and got up from the booth and went to sit next to the man at the counter. This time she knew he looked at her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring him Isabella Swan ordered a small espresso to go. While she waited, Miss. Swan could feel this stranger's gaze on her face almost physically. Could this be the killer? She glanced at his hands which were pasty white. Hmm.

Finally, Bella turned to him and smiled.

"Hello," She said politely. The man nodded slightly.

"Hi. I couldn't help but overhearing you and your partner talking. You are a detective?" Isabella smiled and laughed.

"What? No introduction? I'm insulted."

"Sorry. My name is Edward."

"Well, you already know my name, or rather my preferred nickname. Though I'll tell you it anyway. Mine is Isabella."

"No last name?"

"You didn't give me yours."

"Fair enough." The two sat in silence for a solid two minutes when Bella's coffee showed up.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you?" Edward grunted. He hadn't realized that Miss. Swan had written her number down when he wasn't looking. He'd find out sooner or later.

As Isabella walked out of the shop she didn't realize she was being watched and that tomorrow was never promised.

**A/N: So guys, tell me what you think and check out my other story Who's it Gonna Be? There's a poll on my profile for those who read that story. Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thanks **

**Li-Li**


	2. Predator

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer

Edward Cullen walked out of the shop with the paper in his hand. He folded it up and tucked into the inside of his jacket and followed Isabella Swan outside. He was aware of a presence but thought nothing of it. He had been drinking earlier that day, his buzz not fully gone. Edward followed the intriguing woman who had said that tomorrow was promised. In some ways it was, others it wasn't; especially with the work she did. A private detective.

He watched the woman round a corner and disappear; he no longer pursued but rather walked the lonely streets in search of something to occupy his time before he went to his apartment with which he shared with his roommate Samantha. A black girl whose only dream was to make it to the big time and get out of this rat infested town in New York. Edward didn't blame her. With his skills on the piano and her singing and acting, they might just get out of here.

Leaving was an even bigger priority now that these random killings were going on. Samantha had started working day shifts at the lounge now, even though it didn't matter. One body was found in the middle of the park in broad daylight. No one saw the killing or who put the body there. And that sounded fishy. It was broad daylight for goodness sake!

Yep, now was the time to get out and make something of yourself. After all tomorrow is never promised, but you can guess that you'll wake up.

Isabella walked to her house, listening to the footsteps behind her. It didn't spook her but she was uncomfortable. She rounded a corner and pressed her back up against the wall. She waited for five minutes before she was sure she was not being followed.

Isabella Swan walked to her house on 22nd Street. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise and she walked a little faster. Her stomach started twisting into knots and her palms grew sweaty. Bella recognized the feeling all to well. Something bad was about to happen. Quickly, Bella whipped out her keys and ran to the door. She reamed the key into the hole and ripped it open and slammed it shut behind her.

The house was dark and Bella's eyes grew wide trying to see anything. With one shaky hand she locked the doorknob and then the bolt at the top. The window blinds were closed and she fumbled for a light switch. With a sharp _click_, the small living room was filled with light. Bella found herself gasping for air and slightly sobbing. Her hair was matted with sweat and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath.  
Bella walked to the bathroom slowly and wearily. Piece by piece she stripped her clothes off until she was standing naked in her bathroom. Her shag carpet felt good between her toes and the wind from the fan caressed her body lightly. Miss. Swan closed the door behind her and felt a more secure safety envelope her.

She lit some candles and turned the hot water up all the way and poured some bubble bath in. It didn't take very long before she was under the water and unwinding. All the day's problems seemed to just swirl away with the bubbles that started looking like swirls of milk.

Isabella sighed in content and sat up. She rubbed the washcloth over her body; watching the water glide off like an invisible snake. It felt like silk to her and the security blanket that was around her grew tighter. This was her daily routine after work. Just come home and relax, read for an hour and get some sleep. What happened in the morning was always different and almost always exciting.

Especially now that this serial killer was on the loose. Bella was now waiting for the papers to come up with some weird name for him. Something like 'The Drainer' or some comic book villain name. Oh, she could not wait to catch this creep. To have him in her claws and mentally break him. Bella would especially enjoy talking about the seven year old he killed. What kind of monster would do that? A child! Come on now. That's just sick and wrong and…thinking about it now made Isabella sick. She got out of the tub carefully and wrapped her robe around her body.

Her bed was nice and warm with her favorite book _Wuthering Heights _on the bedside table. Bella tugged on some underwear and a bra then climbed into bed. It was warm, soft and cozy. As soon as her head hit the pillow she wanted to go to sleep

_No, you need to read. _

She scolded herself.

_But I'm tired. We had a long day and an even longer one tomorrow. Please!_

_Okay fine._ Isabella clicked off the lamp light and went to sleep. Still unaware of the danger that was lurking very close to her. Very close indeed.

The predator of Isabella Swan walked around a few bars thinking about her. Her smell was intoxicating. She was beautiful and he wanted her from the first moment he saw her in the coffee shop across form her building he believed. No one but the other pasty white male had noticed him and he was fine with that as long as he didn't interfere with his plans everything would be fine. If not then all hell would break loose. And the predator meant that in the most literal way possible.

After a while he grew tired of drunken idiots and took shelter among the streets. A young female, no more than the age of twenty crossed his path and blushed. For now, this would have to do.

"Why, hello there. What's a poor little thing like you doing out here alone on a dark street? You know, there's a killer on the loose."

"Well, you are here now so I should be okay." This was almost to easy.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"I see no reason not to." So the predator led the woman near the dark alleys and that was when he attacked. He followed regular procedure. 1.) Drain the body. He went into an embrace as if to kiss her. His nose traveled the length of her neck and she giggled. Oh if only this woman would have known. His teeth bit into the woman's neck like butter; the blood pouring out like perfectly aged wine. The scream was cut off by his hand and she soon went limp.

2.) Snap the neck. With a sickening crack the woman's neck was twisted at a horrible angle.

And 3.) Slit the throat and do not let a single drop of blood touch the ground. This of course was easy. He'd only done it a million and one times.

The predator left the body near a dumpster and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. This kill was clean. Very clean indeed. He walked away without so much as a second thought to what he had just done.


	3. Surprises in the Park pt 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer

**A/N: Hello everybody. I see a lot of people are reading but nobody's reviewing! Review or I won't continue the story!**

**Li-Li**

**Isabella Swan**

Isabella leaned over the corpse. Her identity was unknown to her at the moment. Around her, the press swarmed like flies to a carcass; which surprisingly hadn't shone up at any of the bodies lately. Jacob Black stood over by a brick wall breathing in deeply. He seemed more than a little disturbed by this body. Bella shook the feeling off and looked back at the woman's face when a sudden familiarity hit her. She had seen this person before, she just couldn't place it.

Getting up from her spot, Bella crossed over to Jacob.

"Hey Jake, does that body seem familiar to you? I just can't shake this feeling that I've seen her before." She asked still looking at the dead body. Jacob suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes. "Jake…are you okay? Tell me what's going on." Jacob glanced around and pulled Bella away from the press.

They stood there for several minutes. Isabella waited patiently for a reply while Jacob thought about how to talk about it.

"Remember my lady friend, Bells?" She thought for a second and gasped.

"Oh my God, Jake! I'm so sorry."

"Bells, it's okay. It was my fault." Jacob stared past a street light and watched a car pull away.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked incredulous.

"Last night when I went home we had a fight. She told me it was over because she couldn't take the fact that I was never home anymore. There was a lot of yelling and she left. Before that she had said that someone would pick her stuff up in the morning." It grew quiet once more.

"So, can you please tell me how this was your fault?"

"I should have made her stay and talked things out-"

"Jake, you are not at fault here and if you think that or say that one more time I will slap you. The sick creep that keeps doing this is the one to blame, not you. Look, maybe you should take some time off. You'll have trouble on the job-"

"Bella-"

"No Jake! Go home and see your family. I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them. I'll get Peterson to cover you okay?" Jacob groaned but eventually gave in.

"Fine." Bella gave him a hug and stepped away.

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever. Bye." Jacob turned away from her to walk down the street away from the crime scene. Before he disappeared Bella called out,

"Hey, Black,"

"What?" He turned around.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Bye Bella." She watched him disappear into the darkness and could feel him smile.

**Edward Cullen**

Edward Cullen sat on his motel bed watching the news. There was another murder. Exactly like the others. No concrete details were given out and Bella Swan had announced her partner was taking a leave of absence due to troubling news. Bella Swan. He smiled to himself and walked over to the bedside table. Underneath the lamp was her number. He dialed quickly and waited several rings. As he was about to hang up, a voice broke through.

"Hello? Hello?" It screamed breathlessly.

"Hi. Bella? This is Edward form the other night."

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. I was wondering if you'd like to do something later on."

"Um, I don't know I'm really tired…"

"Okay then. Say the coffee shop around eight? Alright then, see you soon." And before she could protest he hung up.

**Isabella Swan**

Bella Swan walked to the coffee shop once again, more peeved then ever. Who did this guy think he was? Giving her orders and such. Acting like he knew she would come. Then again…she was proving his point. So much had been going on today that talking to a stranger seemed unnaturally comforting.

Inside it was warm and Edward Cullen sat in his-she assumed- usual seat. He turned his head and smiled at her. Bella rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Well hi to you too." Edward said and laughed.

"Hello." Bella said coldly. A waitress came by and stopped in front of Bella.

"The usual Miss. Swan?"

"Yes. Double espresso with whipped cream."

"Having a bad day today?" Edward asked, this time not looking up from his notebook.

"Well, if you define a bad day as, finding another body only this time it's your partner's girlfriend, a bad day then…yes I am having a very bad day." Edward sat quiet for a minute and this unsettled Bella. Her coffee arrived then and she sipped it nervously. "So…how was your day?" She asked; her chilly manor before gone.

"It was the same old boring routine it is everyday. Go to a couple of bars and watch the fights. Wander around the city for a few hours, go to my motel and watch TV…the usual I guess. I come here a few times everyday as well." The silence fell between the two once more. Both were a little uncomfortable and Bella was beginning to wonder why she had come in the first place.

"I wish I had time just to walk around the city. I do that plenty enough all ready; I just wish it wasn't because another body was found or something so macabre." Edward chuckled at this. "What," Bella started to laugh as well. "Tell me what is so funny about discovering dead bodies on a regular basis."

"Nothing about that is funny at all." Edward answered; his face suddenly serious. His face. Bella just noticed that it wasn't covered and that-now thinking about it- he had a beautiful face. His eyes were a deep set honey color and his skin the color of alabaster. "Hasn't anyone taught you it's not polite to stare?" Edward chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that your face. It's the first time I've seen it."

"And this has just hit you this very second." Bella blushed and muttered,

"Yes. So, as you were saying" She recovered quickly.

"Well, first of all I like your blush and second of all…you have the time to walk through New York City; you just choose to go home and do your daily routine instead because the hassle of walking anymore bothers you."

"You're psychic." Bella answered taking a swig of her coffee.

"No, I just simply pay attention. I spend enough time around people to get an understanding of some things."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes. I do." The two ended up staying in the coffee shop for two more hours. Finally, Bella got up and followed her outside.

"Not so fast Miss. Swan." Edward stepped in front of her easily and was glad to see her smile. "Didn't you say you wished for more time?" Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Let's go. Maybe you'll catch your killer." Bella smiled slightly and with playful reluctance, grabbed Edward's elbow. He tugged Bella a little tighter and she made no protest. As Edward talked and she replied with short answers, Bella began to think about catching the murderer. She'd never been in that position before and wasn't exactly sure how she would react. Would she do anything at all?

**The Predator**

After that nice little walk in the park he watched her sleep. Or rather listened to her sleep. The predator didn't go inside; instead he sat underneath her bedroom window. He could hear her heart beat slowly and the comfortable pace of her breathing.

He got up finally and went back to the streets. Now that Nancy Drew was asleep he thought it was time for some little surprises. Four or five she keep her busy. The predator thought about this last kill and about the poor fellow who had connections with her. He almost felt bad. Almost.


	4. Surprises in the Park Pt 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer

**A/N: Hello everybody. I see a lot of people are reading but nobody's reviewing! Review or I won't continue the story!**

**Li-Li**

**Isabella Swan**

Bella gazed around the crime scene and leaned against the wall. Three bodies were scattered around Central Park. Unlike the other bodies, they were mangled and stripped naked. The people were left with no dignity whatsoever. Also unlike the other bodies, you could smell the rot that protruded out and away from the decaying bodies. She wrinkled her nose against the smell and stumbled backwards. This was just too much in one day. So much death and despair. The families… She gasped quietly. She would have to be the new to break the news; she would have to tell these persons loved ones that they would never again see their beloved.

Somehow, this never occurred to Bella with one body. One body equals one family. It was still hard, but this…this was monstrous. The amount of calls she'd get demanding the killer found and the screams that this was her fault for not fixing this problem sooner…there were just to many variables that were intertwined. A news reporter spotted her and came rushing over to her. She did not want to talk about this so soon.

Then, Bella realized that the news reported had told her crew not to follow. She was very discreet about coming over, probably not to attract the other anyone else so she could get the scoop.

"Hello, I presume you're Isabella Swan?" the reporter asked strongly. She had put away her pen and paper and stood confidently.

"Um…yes" Bella's voice shook and her stomach tightened into a million knots. The reporter looked around before whispering.

"I'd like to talk to you privately." Bella began to shake her head. "Off the record." Bella looked around; her shoulders slumped.

"Okay. Off the record." Bella Swan followed the reporter out of Central Park. Somehow, they managed to remain unseen and walked the still deserted streets of New York. Deserted. That's all anything had been since this killer rose out of nowhere. Children, adults, teens…no one walked the streets, day or night. Especially after Jacob's…ex. She was found murdered around sunset which scared everyone. Most people had switched from night shifts. Bella wished she could switch as well, but then nothing would get done.

The reporter and Bella walked the streets. The street lamps glowed ominously and Bella grew anxious.

"Bella, is it okay if I call u that?" She nodded but never took her eyes off of the warm lamp lights. "Okay then, Bella. You have no idea what's going on. Your last victim was your partner, Jacob Black's, girlfriend. That's why he left for a…sabbatical." Bella stopped walking abruptly and turned to face the reporter.

"What's your name?"

"Angela."

"Well, Angela, I don't know where you're getting these ridiculous stories, but you should really consider who you're getting your source from." Angela seemed to think about this before answering.

"Ms. Swan, I have considered the source, seeing as how it's me and I think-"

"What do you mean, it's you?" She interrupted

"You're not very conspicuous Ms. Swan. Anyway," She handed Bella a card. "Call me if you need to talk or want to share. I keep my promises; off the record." Despite herself, Isabella liked this reporter. As she walked away with the card Bella heard Angela yell to her.

"By the way Bella, you should really watch your back. Like you said, it's not safe." She continued walking and recalled that she never said that. Even though people obviously knew it wasn't, those words were never uttered to the press. Only in her head.

Isabella whipped around to talk to Angela, but she was gone. The only thing that stood where Angela was, was a streetlight that flickered on and off. Bella turned to leave. It was dark and she did not want to walk home of all days alone. As she turned around her the lights suddenly went out. The street was plunged in darkness and everything was silent. Bella strained her ears and could hear nothing.

Though Central Park was only a few blocks away, she heard nothing. The press must have left, meaning Bella was by herself in the darkness. She took a step forward and she thought she heard something behind her. He blood pumped with adrenaline and her heart sped up dangerously. In the air she could hear traces of laughter. It was faint, yet she could be sure she had heard it. Next thing, she knew, Bella was grabbed from behind and she truly sank into darkness; unaware that her future had abruptly changed.

**The Predator**

I watched as Angela left


	5. Startling

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, not only would I not be here, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer

**A/N: Hello everybody. I see a lot of people are reading but nobody's reviewing! Review or I won't continue the story! And there's a poll for EVERYONE to do. I don't know the stories I should continue and I don't want to continue Who's it Gonna Be (but I will finish it) because, no one really reviews or does the polls which is why Bella's probably gonna end up with Mike. But I like this story so you're safe!**

**Li-Li**

**The Predator**

He watched the lights expectantly. They quivered and shook; at times almost going out completely. The sky was a sheet of black. There were no stars and a new moon was obvious. At the crime scene, he watched from the shadows. He could hear each and every tiny heart like individual metronomes. Some went wildly, indicating their excitement, fear, or anxiety. Those that went slowly were calm, used to this, or just really good actors

Now, Bella…oh Bella, Bella, Bella. He was having a hard time figuring her out. Slow, fast, medium, flat line… it would change and swerve creating a rhythm that left him confused and intrigued. Then along came Angela. Surprisingly, she took Bella away from the gruesome sight. He followed them but, still kept to the shadows. Neither said a word for a long time. Then they began to speak. Unfortunately, the Predator was forced to block them out because of a sudden, unwanted presence lingering in the air. With a heavy sigh he leaned against a wall and waited. Of course his pursuer would not show his face. Tired of waiting; the Predator quickly crossed the street unseen and was in time to watch Angela leave.

So now, he sat sits and willed the lamps to go out. Finally, one by one, the lights clicked out; enveloping the street in utter blackness.

A/N: sorry it was so short you guys. I had writer's block and didn't want to do that much cause I might've given something away. Anyways. You STILL have to review or I will be upset. Sorry it took so long to update too.


	6. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**A/N: rewrote so that it made a little more sense and you all had a little more to read. **

**Angela**

Walking down the deserted street the familiar feeling that Angela was being watched worked its way into her head. The familiar tingle in her limbs began. This time in the fingers. Her legs were straining to pick up the pace. Past memories flooded through her mind and she tried in vain to block them out. Bright orange flames and heat infused with screaming came back before all that was left in her mind was a sheer blankness. Fighting back the urge, Angela continued at her pace and focused on looking oblivious if there really was someone out there. Watching. Waiting.

Suddenly, the tingle grew more to a violent vibration that forced her to clamp down violently on her lip to keep from shaking. Before she felt it, everything around Angela began to spin uncomfortably. The release of the vibrations through her body flew out. The sound of brick crumbling and breaking filled the air. A shocked gasp was just barely audible. Turning to her left, Angela saw the inevitable proof of what she had done. A hole in a brick wall. It was pretty deep too. The fact that no one had heard the crash was amazing.

Anxiously, she stood in the open waiting for something to happen. Why? She didn't know. It was a foolish thing to do considering that whomever (or whatever) came (or didn't come) from that rubble could possibly spell trouble for her. Then again, what could possibly survive what she had just done without a second thought? The question had barely formed in her mind before she revoked it quickly; a sick twist in her stomach causing her to flinch ever so slightly.

The silence after the noise that filled every space possible was heavy and long. When a tall lean figure finally stepped through the debris and rubble; Angela felt her knees go weak. It had nothing to do with how the figure looked though covered from head to toe in building matter, or the fact that she knew who he was.

Ok…so maybe it was that. Next time she would pay attention to her surroundings. Next time if she thought she saw a familiar face, she would look more closely if possible instead of waving it off and running.

Running. She'd been doing it since…she'd been doing it for too long. She was done. Yet, as the man went to say something she bolted. Just barely missing a garbage can she ran as if her life depended on it. Though maybe it did. Whether running would do her any good was a mystery, but all Angela knew was she had to get out of that alley.

The wind whipped her hair back; her feet hardly touched the ground making no sound at all; she could hear nothing but the wind and only saw blurred colors and images. If he was in pursuit of her she didn't take notice. All she could envision was her house and the small amount of security that now hung precariously in the balance.

**Isabella Swan**

It was an odd and futile struggle to claw her way out of her captor's hold. His grip was an iron vice. Through the sweater he wore she could feel an icy chill. Trying not to shudder, Bella opened her mouth to scream for help before a demonic voice echoed through her mind.

"Do. Not. Scream. Do not call for help. I can guarantee you that your life hangs in the balance by a very, _very_ thin strand." With that she closed her mouth and felt her mouth go dry. Her stomach twisted painfully and her head started to pulse with the beginnings of a migraine. "Now, follow me and if you listen and do exactly what I say and nothing else I can also guarantee that you will be safe and you will not be harmed."

Inside her chest, Isabella Swan's heart was pounding. She could feel the physical exertion of it. It felt as if it was slamming up against her rib cage and trying to slam out of her chest. Obviously not in a romantic way. Her eyes were starting to sting and the back of her throat was dry and prickled. The water was swelling to the brim of her eyelid but she refused to have them shed. Instead, she bit her lower lip-careful not to pierce the skin- and shut her eyes tightly. Whoever had her, loosened their hold very little and led her away.

Then, without sudden warning, a thought popped into her mind. This was the killer. So much of it didn't add up and yet at the same time all of it did. Not really though. In vain she tried to banish the thoughts of death and her friends and family. She pictured Jake's face, tired and sullen and wanted to cry again. The back of her throat was now burning with the pressure of unshed tears and sounds not yet spoken. Her breathing was raspy and she was surprised that nothing constrained her neck. Looking around, Bella could see now that it was very dark and when she closed her eyes and opened them there was small difference between the two shades of black.

At least this was penetrable. Preferring the darkness of closed eyes she shut them once more, very tightly. To make herself feel better she studied the silver swirls that soon appeared in her vision and tried to convince herself that she was dreaming and the movement was her body floating through the inky blackness and silver swirls. However, seeing as how most delusions are shattered and are easily dissolvable, she opened her eyes unthinkingly.

Her stomach has loosened a little and the pains has subsided somewhat, but now a feeling of nausea overwhelmed her and it took most of her concentration not to gag. The pounding in her chest slowly ebbed away as did the throbbing in her chest. She found that the dark allies seemed to get darker. The pain had turned into a remarkable light-headedness that seemed heavenly. For a moment she forgot where she was and why. She was unaware of the man pulling her to God-knew-where, and seemed oddly content at whatever had suddenly vaporized her fear and anxiety.

That was when she looked up at her kidnapper, and gasped. The air in her lungs turned to ice and she found she could not breathe. He spoke something hurriedly but she didn't hear a thing because at that precise moment, Isabella Swan's world grew darker than ever before. Everything went blissfully, impenetrably black and she crumpled to the ground.

**Jacob Black**

Jacob looked out the window of his train compartment. Rain was coming down in sheets so he really wasn't staring out the window. He wasn't even looking at anything. His eyes were focused to one spot but he didn't really see it. There weren't any real thoughts going through his mind right now. A few would roll by every now and then. They'd leave as quickly as they had come though. Across from him sat his girlfriend Christine. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes closed. Her chest rose slowly up and down in a slow rhythm.

Jake turned his eyes away and continued to look but not see. With is forehead pressed up against the cool glass, he could feel the raindrops slide down the window in rivulets. He hadn't noticed his headache until he realized that it was slowly ebbing away. He drew in a long, quiet breath and exhaled. It caught a slight bit in his throat and he did his best not to cough for some reason. There was a longing inside of him that he couldn't quite pin to anything. He wanted something. Missed something. But he couldn't figure it out.

Maybe it was family…but then again it might be something else. If only he could figure it out. If only it would all become clear and easy and simple he'd be okay. Across from him, Christine stirred restlessly before drifting back into an undisturbed sleep.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Maybe it was Bella…

That was Jacob Black's last thought as a wave of fatigue crashed down on him without mercy, and before he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was a face in the rain-streaked window.

The Predator

Leaned up against a tree in the darkness, Isabella's predator watched the scene unfold with a coy smile. Things hadn't gone according to plan, no, but this minor set-back was mildly amusing. He watched as Angela ran faster than he imagined. The man stepping out of the hole in the wall looked annoyed and particularly unhappy about what had just happened to him. The man that had saved Isabella's life…well he was just a delicious mystery that the predator could not wait to solve. And kill. Yes, this calamity was mildly amusing to him, he was still upset by the fact that things would go a little more slowly. The predator found games to be tiresome and childish, but if it was worthy of his time…you can probably understand his…lack of frustration.

When Isabella hit the ground at the sight of her captor it intrigued him. Maybe the lack of oxygen had caused it, or maybe being in a state of shock by the man's appearance had simply been too much for the woman's heart.

_Yes. A delicious little mystery. _He thought to himself. The predator walked away from the street and hummed, all the while still smiling. He never played fair. He saw no point in that. The predator was also a sore loser. He got what he wanted and that was that. Stood in his way and you became a victim without mercy. You did not get a final word to say. There was no time to scream or plead for your pathetic, worthless life. There was pain even though it wasn't a lot. It was all over rather quickly too. Oh, how his small crusade had blown into something larger. None of this was necessary.

The predator was headed in Angela's direction. She had a very classy scent to her. Too bad she wasn't _exactly _human. If Angela cooperated, there would be no need for violence. The predator laughed to himself. He was never a good liar.


End file.
